


Clu vs the Command Line [Podfic]

by cloudlake



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Drama & Romance, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake
Summary: AU Tron Betrayal (Clu's fall and corruption) This story is inspired by the Tron Legacy scene where Jarvis just gave a rousing speech as Clu is about to go up against Sam in the games. Clu says the speech wasn't for the crowd. Perhaps it was for Clu himself. Senario: What if Clu's needs were met, instead of being let down all the time by Flynn or being asked to do the impossible?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clu vs the Command Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6907678) by [cloudlake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudlake/pseuds/cloudlake). 



Music is "The Grid" by [Machinima Sound](http://machinimasound.com/music/the-grid/). Since I purchased a license to use the song, I don't HAVE to attribute them. But I really love what they're doing and their music! 

(2 hours 1 minute 39 seconds)

[mp3, 111 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TRON-CluVsTheCommandLine/%5bTron%5d%20Clu%20vs%20the%20Command%20Line.mp3)  
  
[m4b, 115 MB](http://cloudlake.parakaproductions.com/podfic/TRON-CluVsTheCommandLine/%5bTron%5d%20Clu%20vs%20the%20Command%20Line.m4b)

  
**Thank you so much[paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting me!**


End file.
